Black Cat Wizard
by Psycko
Summary: What if Harry was the reincarnation of Train Heartnet the Black Cat? Happens after Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Black Cat. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowlings, and Black Cat belongs to its owners...**

"Train Heartnet" human talking

_'Train Heartnet' human thoughts_

**"Stupefy" spells**

****

Fourteen year old Harry James Potter grumbled as his uncle had a huge fit with him listening to the news. "Geez... didn't know that that wanting to listening to the freaking news was a huge crime." he grumbled to himself.

The teenaged wizard let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on a swing. He swung back and forth on the swung before he was racked with agonizing pain through his head and body, and he collapsed to the ground and convulsed.

Harry gripped his skull as he laid on the ground in pain as his head and brain was filled with knowledge of fighting, marksmanship, and stealth.

It wasn't until about four hours that the Boy Who Lived was able to get up from the ground, and walked back to #4 Privet Drive to take a long, hot shower. When he did, Harry pulled out some clothes to change into after his shower, and when he finished with his shower and unfogged the mirror the fourteen year old gaped at his reflection that stared back at himself.

His once 5 foot 4 inch frame was now 5 feet 8 inches tall, his pich black hair had been replaced with spiky, light brown ruffled hair that had long enough bangs to cover his lightning bolt scar, and his bright emerald green eyes had been replaced with striking, gold cat like slitted eyes.

As he looked at himself, he remembered all of his past life as Train Heartnet, also known as the Black Cat and Number XIII _(Thirteen)_. As he went over his memories, the reincarnated sweeper realized that all his years at Hogwarts he was being tested by that old headmaster and decided that he needed to show these magical people what it meant to have bad luck.

Smirking he walked into his room and sketched out what **Hades** looked like his Chronos number and all, and planned on having the goblins at Gringotts remake his gun. He then grabbed a black baseball cap and his key and slinked out of his window before he summoned the Knight Bus, and got on.

Harry took a seat next to a girl, that was about his age. She had dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, a beautiful silvery grey eye color, and a lovely pale skin color. She was dressed in firm fitting brown jeans, a white blouse with a cresent moon at the stomach area, and white sneakers. She, also, had a butterbeer cork necklace, and dirigible plum _(radish) _earrings, and had her wand securely placed behind her left ear.

"Hey what is your name?" when she spoke it was with a dreamy, serene voice that reminded Harry of Eve. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

The teenager gave it some thought before he spoke. "The name is Train Heartnet. Nice to meet you, Luna." he gave his past life's name for the sole fact that he didn't want her to know that he was the famous Boy Who Lived. "So where do you have to go?"

"Oh I am going to meet up with my father to hunt for some Nargles over the rest of summer break." she said, and it made the former assasian let out small smile as they began to talk about many things and before long Harry had to get off the bus. "Good-bye Harry."

The teenager froze as he realized that the dirty blonde girl had known who he was the whole time. "See you at Hogwarts, Luna." he spoke and got off the Knight Bus. Smirking as he passed through the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance of Diagon Alley, and entered the shopping area.

He walked into the bank before heading straight for the nearest goblin. "Excuse me?"

"Yes." the goblin sneered at him with its glaring beady eyes, making the teen's gold cat like eyes narrow more and stare at the creature.

"I would like to check my bank account and make a withdrawl."

The goblin stared at him. "Name?"

"Potter, Harry."

This made the goblin look at him in slight surprise. "Follow me please."

About three hours later, found Harry leaving the bank with a bottomless pouch that was connected to his vault and a muggle credit card, that was also connected to his vault, so he could use it in the muggle world.

He had the newly created **Hades**, it was self-fixing and resistant to spells and weather and had been charmed to have an endless amount of bullets,in a Basilik hide holster on his left leg, and his scar was gone when him and the goblins found out that it had connected him to Voldemort had it had been removed leaving an unmarked forehead.

He headed to Flourish and Blotts, and bought books on how to become an Animagus, wandless magic, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then headed to the nearest potion shop and bought the required potion ingredients. Harry then headed into the muggle part of London and bought himself new clothes like jeans, shirts, and a black choker with a tiny gold bell attached to it.

As he walked into the Dursley household he found the big, beefy form of Vernon Dursley in front of him with a red face from anger.

"BOY! Where have you been and where did you get all of those clothes?" the man roared at him and started to take a threatening step towards Harry when Vernon found an ornate black revolver, with an XIII engraved into its side, pointed at his face with the cold, glaring gold slitted eyes of his nephew looking at him.

"Let's make one thing clear, uncle." Harry's voice was nonchalant as he spoke, it was the same voice he spoke with when he worked for Chronos. "I hate you and this whole family, and you hate me this is quite clear. So hear is the deal... until I leave I will stay out of you and your families way and you all will stay out off my way. Do we have a deal, uncle Vernon?"

Hearing the deal that his freakish nephew make made the man nod. "Fine, Potter." with that the whale of a man turned and walked off.

Shaking his head, Harry put his gun away and walked up to his bedroom and put away his stuff. He looked at the stop where he usually kept Hedwig at until he had found the owl half eaten by wolves with her wings snapped by what had looked like a human, he had then buried his only true friend.

Sighing the former sweeper flopped onto his bed and quickly fell asleep, and dreamt of his past friends and a certain dirty blonde girl.

****

Half way through July found the now fifthteen year old asleep on his bed, when he jolted awake at the sound of breaking glass. He knew that it wasn't his stupid relatives, who were out for some contest, so no one else could have made the noise.

Narrowing his eyes the brunette stood from his bed and slinked from the room, and used his amazing agility and 60/10 vision to move and see through the darkness, and stopped near the kitchen.

He saw a few dark figures in the kitchen, all wearing wizarding cloaks. Suddenly he blurred into the room taking down each figure's wand from them and came to a stop in front of the group with **Hades **pointing at them. Suddenly, one of the figures put their arms up, as if signifying surrender.

"Potter, it's Alastor Moody, put that weapon down!"

Harry kept his gun up as the man who claimed to be Mad-Eye Moody turned around. Spinning blue eye, scarred face, missing chunk of nose, yep, it was Mad-Eye.

Harry slowly lowered the arm that held his gun. The other three figures turned around to reveal a tall black man, an attractive witch with purple hair and a pink cheeked, black haired witch, and the familiar form of Remus Lupin. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Fancy seeing you in my house at night professor," he said casually, putting the weapon away. The others watched curiously.

"I'm not your professor lad, never was," Moody growled. "And where is your wand? Shoddy wizard if yer not armed with yer wand boy! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry snorted. "Fat good it'll do me other than get a letter sent by Hopkirk," he shot back. "Besides, this lovely gun can easily pierce through all four of you at this close range, I'd trust it more than my wand."

"Is that so?" Moody snarled, appraising the (much less-) scarred wizard. "Well, if you say so kid. Tonks, fix that glass you broke you clumsy buffoon, and fill it with some water!"

"Sure thing Mad-Eye!" the purple-haired witch said with a smile. "_Reparo! Aguamenti!"_

The broken glass Harry heard earlier fixed itself and water streamed from her wand as it filled it up. Mad-Eye popped out his whizzing blue eye and plunged it around the glass for a bit. "Never did fit right after that scum wore it," he growled. He squelched it back into his eye socket. "Much better!"

"Not to sound suspicious or anything, but who are all of you people?" Harry asked.

"You know Alastor Moody, the woman with the purple hair is Nymphadora -"

"_Don't _call me Nymphadora, Remus." the young witch said with a shudder.

" - Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only." Lupin finished.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora.'" muttered Tonks.

"And the tall, black man is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the black haired witch is Hestia Jones."

"This is nice and all, but why are you all here?" he spoke bored.

"You mean no one told you Potter?" Mad-Eye roared, Harry just raised a brown eyebrow at the man. "We're the advanced guard, come to pick you up and take you to headquarters!"

"Headquarters?" Harry asked.

"Aye, Dumbledore's headquarters for the -"

"Keep it in your voicebox rookie!" Mad-Eye bellowed, cutting Tonks off. "We don't want to give out information to unknown ears!"

He turned to Harry. "Potter!" he ordered. "Get some warm clothes on, and pack your things! We're leaving!"

"I'll help!" the woman named Tonks volunteered cheerfully, following Harry upstairs. "Cor, is this your room?" she asked upon arrival. "It's tiny!"

"Whatever, just let me get changed." he said as he changed into a pair of grey jeans, a grey t-shirt that showed a tattoo of XIII on his left chest, a long, black worn out trench coat and solid black sneakers.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand.

They all stepped outside onto Vernon's beautifully kept lawn, and then took off into the air.

About three hours later, found the ruffled haired teenager standing in front of an empty space that was between numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. "So... what am I supposed to be looking at?" asked Harry when a piece of paper was shoved in his face.

_**The headquarters of the Order of Phoenix can be found at # 12 Grimmauld Place, London.**_

After he read it the teenager looked up and saw the house appear.

Sighing he followed the group into the house, and wasn't very surprised to see Sirius standing in the hallway. "Welcome Harry to #12 Grimmauld Place... also headquarters to the Order of Phoenix." the escaped convict grinned.

****

**I felt that this chapter could use a re-write, so I rewrote what I had before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wind Daffodil Kyuuketsukei-san: **Yeah he does have a concious it just doesn't appear when it comes to people he hates.

**Athina Dark Angel of Death: **Yes. It is just that he had arrived in the middle of the night and his guard was more focused on getting Harry out of Privet Drive.

**Janus God of Possibilities: **I haven't really decided if he does find hidden stuff or a library.

**Jully Reed: **He will be able to switch from a bored personality to the Black Cat personality. No there won't be any of characters from Black Cat in this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Black Cat. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowlings, and Black Cat belongs to its owners...**

"Train Heartnet" human talking

_'Train Heartnet' human thoughts_

**"Stupefy" spells**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Order of the Phoenix, huh?" the former Chronos assassin question the man.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer his godson, when the familiar form of Molly Weasley emerged from a door at the far end of the hallway.

"Oh, Harry it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, while pulling him into a rib cracking hug before she held him at arm's length and examined him critically. "You have grown quite a bit, and you have filled out nicely as well. Dinner won't be for a while, I am afraid."

The teenager saw his godfather smile, over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and bared his slightly enlarged canines at him making him wince. "Why don't I show him to his room while you go to the meeting, Molly. It won't take me long to show him." the escaped convict said, motioning for Harry to follow him.

"So what is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It is a secret society," started Sirius. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded the thing. It's the people who fought against Voldemort last time around." they soon came to a stop in front of a door. "This is your room, I'll come get you when it is time for dinner."

The brunette walked into the room, and placed his trunk at the end of the bed before he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Two hours later found the golden eyed teenager being shaken awake by his godfather. "Is it time for dinner?" Harry asked in a daze getting a nod, and followed the black haired man.

They had just came down the stairs when they heard a noise.

_CRASH!_

"Tonks!" the two males heard Mrs. Weasley cry, and when they turned the corner to see Tonks lying on the ground next to the umbrella stand.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that is the second time I have tripped over..."

But the rest of her words were drowned out by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech.

Harry spu on his right heel to see moth-eaten curtains fly open, but there was no door behind them. Instead there was an old woman in a black cap screaming as if she was being tortured. The old woman's face was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and begun to yell as well.

_"Filth! Scrum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers...!"_

The shouting from the woman came to a stop when a bullet was shot in the portraits forehead, this had caused the other portraits to stop yelling, and everybody followed it to the glaring form of Harry. The teenager had yanked **Hades **from it's holster and had fired at the old woman, sending a bullet right next to the portrait's head.

The brunette walked up to the painting. "Now let us make something quite clear lady." began Harry, his voice nonchalant. "I do not like loud noises, so hears the deal. Either be silent or... I will remove you from your spot."

He then turned and started to walk away, when the portrait opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by the teenager aiming and shooting four times. "I warned you." was his only answer as the picture fell to the ground with the face on the floor. "So Sirius... who was that?"

Said man just continued to stare at his godson in what was shock and awe. "That would be my dear old mother." answered Sirius with sarcasm. "We have been trying to get her down from the blasted wall for a month, and she must of put a Sticking Charm on those corners because that thing destroyed them letting it fall." **(She didn't really expect muggle bullets. No sending flames over that tidbit)**

"What would a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked with slight confusion.

"Haven't I told you yet? This was my parents' house before their death," said Sirius. "But since I am the last Black left, and that would leave this place in my possession. I offered it to Dumbledore for the Order's headquarters, its about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that when his vision was obscured by a large quanity of bushy brown hair, when he entered the kitchen, of Hermione who had thrown herself at him in a hug. Meanwhile Ron was standing a few feet away with a grin on his freckled face, and the red headed boy's sister a few feet away holding in a giggle at his expression.

"HARRY! We didn't know that you had arrived! Oh, how are you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know that our letters were completely useless, but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you. And what on earth have you done to yourself?"

"Let him breathe, Hermione." Ron said grinning before he closed the kitchen door.

"To answer you questions, Hermione." started Harry. "I am fine. Of course. In the beginning. And I got colored contacts, and muggle make-up." The golden eyed wizard then caught sight of Mr. Weasley and his eldest son, Bill, talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.

He then heard Mrs. Weasley clear her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red haired man, who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you!"

Over the Weasley patricah's shoulder Harry saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail, hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment left on the table.

"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately sent a candle toppling onto the last piece of parchment. "Oh no, _sorry..._"

"Here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by Mrs. Weasley's charm; Harry, with his enhanced vision, caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building.

Mrs. Weasley had caught him looking; she snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's, already, heavily laden arms.

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of the meetings," she snapped before sweeping off toward an ancient dresser from which she started to unload dinner plates.

Bill took out his wand, and muttered, **"Evanesco!"** and the scrolls vanished.

"Sit down, Harry." said Sirius. "Let me introduce, Mundungus Fletcher."

Harry looked to where his godfather was pointing and noticed what appeared to be a pile of rages that gave a prolonged snore and then jerked awake.

"Someone say my name?" Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I agree with Sirius..."

He then raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused. He heard Ginny giggle.

"The meeting's over, Dung." told Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry has arrived."

"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at the former sweeper through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so he has."

The newly awakened man fumbled in his pants, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand, and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him in seconds.

"For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley. "Will you please _not _smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially when we're about to eat!"

"Ah," said Mundungus. ""Right. Sorry, Molly."

"And if you want dinner before midnight, I'll need a hand." Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey..."

"What can I do to help, Molly?" asked Tonks enthusiatically, bounding forward.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author Note: **Sorry if this ends here, but I really don't want to go over the rest of his stay at Head Quarters. It is the same as the book.

**Next Chapter: **_Harry leaves for Hogwarts and Malfoy gets a shock!_


End file.
